Through Heaven & Hell
by EvilRegalCyanide
Summary: My 1st HP fic.Bella/Hermione slash.Hermione is held prisoner at Malfoy Manor and is tortured by Bellatrix.But their relationship blossoms from victim/captor to something more.M for later smutty chapters! Formerly Pandora019
1. The New Guest

_**Through Heaven & Hell**_

_Disclaimer: HP & all related characters do not belong to me. Because if they did there'd be a lot more slash lovin' throughout the books & movies. LOL ^_^_

…/…/…/…/…/…

"Why don't we just kill the girl and save the Dark Lord the trouble? He needn't be bothered with such an insignificant creature" Lucius Malfoy sneered in utter disgust as he pointed towards Hermione; who was on her knees; hair balled up tightly in Narcissa's hand so she couldn't move. The older witch tugged the girl's brunette locks hard once for good measure and Hermione grunted in pain. She barely remembered how she gotten to Malfoy Manor other than she had been walking and suddenly someone screamed "_Immobulus_!" from behind her and that was it.

Narcissa shook her head in disagreement at her husband's words; sometimes he could be so daft. " You're forgetting who we have here Lucius; she's a member of the so-called 'Golden Trio', and it will only be a matter of time before Potter and that Weasley boy come snooping around here for her. Besides, _darling_, you know it is the Master's wish that the three of them be kept alive until he arrives to dispose of them. She'll make wonderful bait." The blonde witch yanked Hermione's hair once more so that the girl was forced to look up into her cold hardened eyes. "You may just be a Mudblood not worthy of my Master's time, but he'll take _extraordinary_ pleasure in killing you and your little friends."

Hermione put on the bravest face she could muster, even though in reality she was terrified. "The whole Order will be out searching for me now & when they find me you'll be defeated as well as your so called '_Master'_!"

Narcissa's hand suddenly cut through the air sharply and connected with the girl's cheek, the sound echoed through the vast space that was the Malfoy Manor common room and caused her face to recoil to the side in pain.

"How dare you slander the Dark Lord's name you filthy Mudblood? You need to learn a bit of respect for those of obvious superiority over yourself!" She let go of the young witch and forcefully shoved her to the cold hardwood floor.

Hermione replied cynically by spitting at Mrs. Malfoy's feet.

Lucius started taking a step towards the girl in anger when suddenly the large wooden doors swung open into the room and in stepped a tall witch with wild untamed dark curls, and the all too suiting eyes of a madwoman: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione instantly froze in terror at the woman's entrance. Bellatrix was one of the most fearsome Death Eater's known in the wizarding world and Voldemort's Number One in command; not to mention the killer of Sirius Black- Harry's godfather.

"Ahh, lookit what we 'ave here!" The female Death Eater giggled maniacally as soon as she spotted Hermione laying helpless on the floor; staring up at her in trepidation. She stepped further into the room and with each step, her black heeled boots echoing off the walls, Hermione tensed up noticeably. Narcissa and Lucius smiled simultaneously at this.

Bellatrix circled Hermione like a wolf with its prey, her long, crimson skirt flowing behind her as she walked. "When did our new plaything arrive, Cissy?"

Hermione swallowed hard at the word 'plaything' and flinched as the Death Eater stared down at her with her maniacal black eyes, a few dark unruly curls framing her face with a sinister shadow. Bellatrix was notorious for her fondness of the Cruciatus Curse, and the young witch knew she would have no qualms over using it on her even if unprovoked. So her gaze quickly fell to the floor.

Narcissa instinctively took a step back to let her sister examine their prisoner. Bellatrix had been the more dominant of her sisters so she knew as soon as the other woman stepped into the room she knew instantly that Bella would be taking over.

She linked her fingers together in front of her body & straightened her posture. "Not too long ago, Greyback found her wandering around the Forest of Dean while he was out 'hunting' with some Snatchers."

"Excellent," Bellatrix began as she pulled her wand from her corset and started twirling it around her long, bony fingers effortlessly. "What of Potter?"

Lucius interrupted before his wife had a chance to answer. "They said that the girl was alone & Greyback could not pick up anyone else's scent."

Bellatrix sneered at her brother-in-law, her contempt palpable. She had no issues in showing her distaste towards him ever since the Dark Lord had confiscated his wand. "I was not speaking to you Lucius! Why don't you run along and coward someplace else now? You have no business here!"

The blond-haired man straightened his posture arrogantly, his nose in the air. "You cannot speak to me like that in my own home Bella!"

Bellatrix took a few steps closer to Lucius, her wand pointed directly at his chest, his expression tightened but the fear in his eyes betrayed him.

"I may speak to you however I wish Lucius. As far as the Dark Lord is concerned you are almost as horrendous as a Blood Traitor. His patience for you is dwindling." Bella retorted through gritted teeth, cocking her head to the side in observance.

Hermione took this opportunity to start slowly crawling towards the door on her hands and knees as quietly as possible. She hadn't the slightest idea how she was to escape but if she could at least get away from these three lunatics she'd have a chance to conjure up some ideas.

She was about halfway to the door when suddenly the arguing stopped and the room grew silent and before Hermione had a chance to turn her head around to observe what was going on Bellatrix's voice boomed through the room.

"_Crucio!" _

The young witch was hoping that the curse had been aimed at Lucius Malfoy but as her body started to wrack in pain as it felt like a thousand hot pokers were piercing throughout it she realized she had been sadly mistaken. This was by far the worst pain she had ever encountered in her life. Her insides were on fire, it was like she was being eviscerated, stabbed, and torn apart all at once. Her ear-piercing screams of agony echoed off the walls and ceiling as her body flailed on the ground. Her three captors watching calmly, Bellatrix's face plastered with a pleased smirk.

The wild haired Death Eater began making her way towards the writhing witch ahead. "Leave us," She began, referring to Narcissa and her husband as she looked down upon Hermione, tears streaming down her face as the curse wore off. "Her and I are gonna have a little chat; girl-to-girl!"

….-…-…-…-…

_TBC!_

_Lemme know what you guys think of this & I'll continue, I was gonna make this a one shot but decided to drag it out cuz I'm tired. There will be Bella/Hermione slash future chapters._

_R&R please!_

_Cyber cuppycakes to all!_

_Nicole_


	2. Bella's New Toy

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed I am uber happy. I've had trouble finishing a lot of my fics for lack of interest on my part; but I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen with this one! You can expect an update from me either every Saturday or Sunday, depending what my schedule allows._

_Disclaimer: Bellatrix is mine-mine-mine! *pouts* otay, she's not, and neither is the rest of the HP world. Darnit._

…_/…/…/…/…/…/…_

_Chapter 2_

Bellatrix had spent the majority of the night torturing the young Hermione with various painful curses in the Malfoy's dungeon in an attempt to get the girl to tell her the whereabouts of her friends.

Through all of her screams of agony and pain Hermione swore she had no clue as to where Harry and Ron were; because in reality, she was partially telling the truth. When had seen her friends last all three had been arguing about the Horcruxes; their tensions running high. All three had said some spiteful things to one another but it was Hermione who finally got fed up first and stormed away in anger from the safety of their campsite. Oh how she wished now she hadn't been so stubborn as to walk away.

After another round of curses, including a rather painful stabbing curse aimed callously at Hermione's left thigh, Bellatrix stopped for a moment, lowered her wand, and blew a stray curl from her face as she inspected the broken witch that lie on the cold, damp brick floor. Hermione's clothes had various little rips and tears in them; as well as a slowly spreading blood stain coming from her pants leg, her auburn locks disheveled and thick tears streaming down her paling cheeks as she whimpered in pain.

The female Death Eater put a hand on her hip and jutted it to the side and let out a long breath in annoyance.

"Well then, aren't we the resilient one, eh Mudblood?" She had expected the girl to give up much sooner than this and so she had to admit: with such a high tolerance for pain, she had obvious potential for Bellatrix's twisted games.

When Hermione didn't seem to register her words Bellatrix prodded the girl's injured leg with the tip of her shiny leather boot causing her to cry out louder in pain.

Her cries echoed over the damp stone walls and into Bellatrix's ears. Oh how she did love the sound of pain; especially if it was inflicted at her hands. It was the ultimate aphrodisiac in her opinion. She smirked crookedly down at her captive.

Hermione stared coldly up at Bellatrix as she managed to shakily sit up and support herself on her elbows even though pain shot through her arms as soon as she did. "I've already told you I don't know where Harry and Ron are! I lost them right before your goons found me! You're wasting your time!" Her voice was thick and hoarse from hours of screaming but her answer remained firm.

The older witch contemplated her for a few moments before suddenly she raised her foot and dug her spiked heel directly into Hermione's open wound on her thigh. Dark crimson blood spilled from the gaping flesh and Hermione howled in pain as she tried to pry the woman's heel off of her. The scent of thick- coppery blood mixed with the stale dampness of mold and dirt of the dungeoun. Bellatrix inhaled noticeably before she tucked her wand into her corset and lowered herself down to straddle the teen's lap, her legs on either side of the girls' as she added pressure to the wound with her bottom. She grabbed a fistful of Hermione's tangled hair and forced the girl's head back to look up at her. Hermione flinched uncomfortably and tried to look away as she cried in terror at the close proximity of the Death Eater. Dark black eyes pierced into her timid brown ones but Hermione was powerless to look away from the demented stare.

Bellatrix brought face closer to Hermione's, only a mere inches apart, her breath hot against the other girl's skin and whispered mockingly; "You may be speaking the truth you ruddy girl, but rest assured, you won't be leaving here anytime soon. I've got plans for you, I 'ave." And with that said the older witch slowly darted her tongue out from between her pouty ruby lips and languidly dragged it all the way from Hermione's chin up to the top of her cheek, tasting her salty tears. The younger girl's body wracked with silent sobs as the other woman brought her lips to her ear and whispered to her, the amusement palpable in her voice.

"Your tears taste of fear, Mudblood. _So delicious_…" Bellatrix giggled wickedly into Hermione's ear before she gently grazed her sharp teeth against the girl's earlobe. Hermione's body tensed up noticeably, her eyes screwed tightly shut and she gasped but before she even had time to blink the Death Eater had stood up and was already making her way out of the tiny cell and climbing up the stone steps around the corner.

"Nighty-night muddy one," Bellatrix's voice echoed off of the walls accompanied by her loud maniacal cackle followed by a heavy wooden door being slammed shut, causing the few torches that had been burning steadily on the wall opposite Hermione's cell, to go out with a hiss. She was left alone in the darkness.

Hermione stayed frozen in her position for what felt like hours, her eyes glazed over as she stared into nothingness before realization hit her and she curled up into the fetal position on the cold, hard stone floor, ignoring the burning pain in her leg as the warm blood dried on her skin, and she cried. She cried so hard that her body shook uncontrollably. She had never been more scared in her life and she knew it was only the beginning of her time here in Hell with Bellatrix Lestrange as her own personal Devil.

She cried until her voice was gone and no more tears spilled from her eyes, silently praying over and over again that her friends find her before it was too late….

…/…/…/…/…/…

So there you go, chapter 2. I'm terribly sorry that it's so short that just felt like a good place to leave off on. I opened a tiny door into the slash thing I hope it was decent enough.

Do you guys think I captured Bella's personality/speech patterns alright? I'm trying to get her mannerisms perfect. Lemme know if I'm missing any.

Next chapter to come ASAP after I get reviews!

Nicole


	3. Blood and Games

**A/N: **_Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry for the late update; I got stuck. I also tried to improve Bellatrix's persona because even though I got mixed reviews on it I felt she could be improved a bit._

**Disclaimer:** _HP and all related characters belong to J.K Rowling. So leave me alone, I'm broke._

…_**/…/…/…/…/…**_

_**Chapter 3**_

'_**Cruelty is one of the chief ingredients of love, and divided about equally between the sexes: cruelty of lust, ingratitude, callousness, maltreatment, domination. The same is true of the passive qualities, patience under suffering, even pleasure in ill usage.**__**'- Thomas Mann**__**ATTRIBUTION DE**_

…_**/…/…/…/…/…**_

Hermione hadn't remembered falling asleep. She remembered being up against the wall curled into a ball, trying to stay as warm as possible and crying until her eyes stung & her throat felt thick. She remembered the dull throb in her leg as she slowly became numb to the pain of her open wound. But she certainly hadn't remembered falling asleep; it must've been a product of all of the crying and physical and mental stress the night prior, along with being in complete darkness. Whether she had been slumbering or just suffering from shock she was having a happy memory-like dream of her and Ronald back at Hogsmeade before all of this madness began, when suddenly Ron's normally soft voice changed to the high pitched accent of Bellatrix Lestrange. He was screaming at her in that horrible voice:

"Wakey wakey, filth! Time for the _real_ fun to begin!"

That shrill voice was accompanied by a nice firm kick directly to Hermione's ribs; her eyes shooting open at the pain only to find herself looking up into the wildly dark eyes of her captor. To the best of her ability the young witch sat up and cowered into the corner of the dimly lit room, the candles on the walls having being reignited, casting dark shadows over Bellatrix's face; giving it a menacing glow.

She swallowed hard, her mouth feeling completely dry. "I already told you; I don't know where Harry and Ron are! Why must you come harass me again? Just leave me alone!" Hermione managed to plead in a hoarse voice, her brown eyes welling up with unshed tears.

Bellatrix laughed sardonically at this, like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Her full dark lips twisted into a sinister smirk as she stepped closer to the girl, towering over her like a giant dominatrix. "Why, if I were to just leave you alone down 'ere to rot I wouldn't be a very good host now would I, love? Besides, your lit'le mates shall be along sooner or later, 'til then, you're my lit'le _distraction_ to help pass the time 'til the Dark Lord's plan comes to fruition." At the mention of her master Bellatrix's hollow face seemed to glow in a kind of wicked admiration.

Everyone in the wizarding world knew that the Death Eater had a sick obsession with the snake-like Voldemort, but whether it was romantic or just idolization was another story entirely.

"But 'nough chit-chat girly, Bellatrix wants to play a game!" With that said she closed the distance between them and swiftly grabbed Hermione by her hair, twisting the girl's brown locks between her skeletal fingers and roughly pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the other side of the small cell. She wrapped a hand around the girl's slim throat and squeezed tightly as she pressed her against the stone wall as forcefully as possible; causing Hermione's head to knock against it; her vision blurred from the pain and from the growing lack of oxygen.

Bellatrix leant in, her face mere inches from Hermione's. The older witches' warm breath washed over her skin like a curtain rippling in the wind; smooth like velvet but uneven. Hermione's face contorted in repugnance. Having another woman in her personal space like this was _not_ something she was particularly fond of; especially when said woman was as vile and sadistic as Bellatrix was. She tried to turn her head to the side, to breathe in air that wasn't saturated with all things _Bellatrix_, but the female Death Eater's grip simply tightened around her throat again in response, ceasing any movement.

Bellatrix's lip curled into a crooked smirk of enjoyment as she felt the muscles just beneath her fingertips spasm with each ragged breath Hermione struggled to take. She leant in and ghosted her lips against the shell of the smaller girl's ear, causing her to shiver. "That's it my muddy one, concentrate on trying to breathe. You are going to need the distraction from what I'm 'bout to do to you." She released her throat but quickly grabbed hold of both Hermione's tiny wrists and pinned them roughly above her head.

"_Accio chains!" _The older witch hissed then bit her bottom lip in raw excitement as she watched thick metal chains with cuffs on the ends materialize onto the wall and clasp themselves around the girls' wrists, making her squeak in surprise.

Now that she had Hermione in the exact position she wanted Bellatrix wasted no time in unlatching the leather sheath that rested on the curve of her hip and withdrawing her beloved dagger from it. She tested the weight of it in her hands methodically; flames from the torches dancing off of its warped metal surface causing Hermione to gasp in terror.

"Please Bellatrix, don't!" The girl shrieked in pure panic, pulling and twisting on her chains in a moot effort to free herself and get away from what she knew what about to happen. Her eyes began to fill with tears again in frustration.

The older witch cocked her head to the side at Hermione's words, staring at her pink lips in an almost kind of disbelief. She'd never heard this Mudblood utter a single syllable of her name before. Normally, her name coming from such filthy lips would have maddened Bellatrix, but the way it fell from Hermione's lips; it sounded so erotic, almost like a dirty word. The tone of fear just added to the effect.

Bellatrix swallowed hard, her dark eyes glazing over and she brought her body flush against the younger witches'. She looked down on her and brought the dagger's sharp tip to rest against the smooth skin of her neck.

"Say it again..." She ordered in a harsh whisper, pushing the blade just a little harder into the pale skin, she could feel it slowly tearing the dermis under the pressure.

Hermione's body shook in total fear of the situation. She was afraid to speak, lest the blade slice itself into her trachea the moment she uttered a single word; but she knew if she remained silent Bellatrix would slit her throat anyway…She'd take her chances.

"Say w-what again?"

"My _name_! Say my name again you ruddy thing! _NOW!_" Bellatrix screamed in exasperation directly in Hermione's face. A primal growl vibrated deep inside of her chest and without warning she leant in and bit down on Hermione's neck in desperation, her sharp canines pinching her carotid artery.

Hermione screamed louder than she'd ever thought possible. The high tenor of her cries ringing off of the stone walls, but she could only hear her heartbeat thudding in her ears. Bellatrix's jaw clamped down harder, her long hands coming to rest on the girl's hips, causing the dagger she still held in her right hand to dig into her hipbone. Their breasts were smashed impossibly close together and Hermione did her best to ignore the feeling of Bellatrix's hardening nipples pressing against her chest. She knew what she had to do to make this stop for the moment; regardless of whatever pleasure it might bring to the sadistic creature on top of her.

"_Bellatrix_!" She shrieked into the Death Eater's ear just as she felt those horrible teeth going through her skin, drawing blood as she moaned against her skin. The bookworm in the back of her brain was busily throwing out references to all of the disgusting germs lurking inside of the human mouth, thus risking an infection from the bite, but Hermione knew now was not the time to be astute. She screamed again just for good measure, hoping the woman would let up. "B-bellatrix!"

This did the trick because the older witch slowly pulled her mouth away, keeping their bodies connected. She smiled contentedly, flashing the girl a mouthful of bloody red teeth. Her pointy tongue snaked out from between her lips as she happily licked the lifeblood from her pouty lips. She swallowed it almost overdramatically, savoring every drop.

"See Mudgirl, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She purred. Her face was still close enough to Hermione's that she could smell the sickly sweet tang of her own blood on Bellatrix's warm breath. Her stomach flipped with nausea.

Hermione tugged at her chains again but this time managed to shove Bellatrix away by pushing all of her body weight against her; knocking her off balance momentarily. "You're sodding mad!" She spat in a terrified kind of anger.

Bellatrix regained what little of her composure hadn't been taken awhile by said madness and smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her long ebony velvet skirt. She sneered wickedly at her prisoner and closed the distance between them and her long thin hand connected with Hermione's pale cheek forcefully.

Hermione's head whipped to the side and she grunted in surprise. She felt a thin trail of blood drip down her chin from her bottom lip, which was now split open. The older witch just simply flashed her a toothy shameless grin in response. "That I am, Muddy. That I am." She reached out and traced along Hermione's jawbone, her sharp nail grazing the soft skin beneath. "But 'ey, we've all got our lit'le quirks now 'aven't we?" She winked at the younger witch and bent in and slid her tongue all the way from her chin to her cut lip, cleaning up the coagulating blood that pooled there before capturing Hermione's lips with her own in a fierce and forceful kiss; thrusting her tongue into the innocent girl's mouth without hesitation. Hermione whimpered her displeasure into Bellatrix's mouth, silently cursing herself for the butterflies that suddenly made themselves known in the pit of her stomach.

Bellatrix continued the assault of Hermione's mouth with her probing tongue as she brought her dagger up between their bodies and sliced the girl's blue jumper off in one swift upward cut, revealing a smooth taut stomach and a plain white bra. Hermione gasped at the sudden chill from both the stale air of the dungeon and being exposed to this monster. She didn't have time to dwell on it though because without a second thought Bellatrix plunged the twisted dagger directly into her stomach, right below her bellybutton; effectively scattering all of those pesky butterflies. The female Death Eater pulled away from their kiss as she stared down at the blade impaled in the girl's soft flesh, Hermione's screams of pure agony ringing sweetly in her ears. She pulled it out excruciatingly slow but stabbed right above the first wound. Hermione's knees sagged as she cried and screamed for all she was worth. For every scream Bellatrix would cackle frenziedly in reply. Her long arm moved in a blur as she stabbed the girl in every spot she could reach, blood pouring out of every wound like a macabre waterfall, pooling onto the cobblestone floor.

Bellatrix was in a lust-filled sadistic trance now; Hermione's screams were the soundtrack to her frenzied dance of torture.

…/…/…/…/…/…

After what felt like hours Bellatrix finally took a step back to admire her handwork and her large ebony eyes danced with excitement as they skimmed over Hermione's broken and bleeding body, half clothed in just a stained bra and torn jeans, her limp body till chained to the stone wall. She was still conscious, but barely. She was deathly pale and her legs sagged where Bellatrix had stabbed through the tibia bones.

The satiated Bellatrix raked her tongue slowly over her dagger and each of her dainty fingers, cleaning them off; her mouth filling with the coppery essence of the other girl's blood. Her eyes slowly rolled back into her skull and a primal growl rattled deep in her chest.

Finally, after snapping out of her Hematomania-like trance, she removed her signature wand from her corset, flipping her wild mane of unruly curls back from her face and aimed the wand down directly at the trembling Hermione, who closed her eyes tightly, expecting the _'Crucios_' to begin. The older witch hadn't cast the curse all day, but instead she heard Bellatrix mutter: "_Vulnera Sanentur", _she gasped in complete surprise as, instead of feeling crippling pain, she felt all of the gashes and wounds the Death Eater had inflicted throughout their torture session began to suddenly _heal_ of all things. The only reminder of what had occurred where her torn clothes and bloodstained skin. With one final downwards flick of her wand the chains dissipated into thin air and Hermione fell to her knees.

She stared up at her captor, utter confusion blatant in her eyes as she nurtured her sore and bruised wrists. "W-why did you heal me after all of that?"

Bellatrix put away her wand and twisted a stray curl around her finger impishly as she smirked crookedly. "You may have nothing but ruddy mud coursing through those veins of yours, but you're not half bad to look at, why spoil that with scars?" She giggled. It was high pitched and demonic laced with a kind of childhood innocence. It caused the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stand on end. "For now at least."

Hermione just shook her head in disbelief as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She was so exhausted, every inch of her body ached from the torment it had just undergone, and she felt dirty from when Bellatrix had kissed her.

She just wanted to rest her head in her arms and pass out, but she knew she could not afford turn her back on Bellatrix. She whimpered in frustration.

Bellatrix wiped the remaining dried blood off on her form fitting corset and crossed her arms, jutting her hips to the side as her eyes followed every pained movement Hermione made. "Oh, now-now pet, pep up. You know deep down you rather enjoyed it. We all have a bit of masochism in us. You just need to learn to embrace it, you do. Knowing that you're dancing on the edge of Death's grand stage is rather poetically erotic."

Hermione scoffed. "I'd hardly classify you as the 'poetic' type. Stabbing someone half to death and feasting on their blood is hardly my idea of erotic romanticism; let alone _any_ form of poetry.

The older witch smirked obliquely at the girls' words. "That so? Well firstly, I was not _feasting _on your blood; twas merely a _snack_ compared to what I could've done. Besides, your blood is like forbidden fruit to me. I loathe your kind, but you are just too tempting to pass up, my sinful lit'le indulgence. Secondly, to each 'er own; I fail to see the appeal in you wantin' to shag that _Weasel _fellow you're so fond of."

Hermione gawked in shock at the last comment and Bellatrix simply rolled her shadowy eyes.

"Don't act so innocent Granger; Draco never shuts up 'bout you three, especially you. Beginning to think he's got a bit of a crush on you." Bellatrix's piercing eyes darkened a few shades more as they traveled along the length of Hermione' lithe body, huddled against herself. "Can't say I particularly blame 'im though," She added as an afterthought under her breath.

Suddenly her infringing gaze turned to her own left forearm; barely covered by a jet-black lace sleeve; Hermione noted that the infamous Dark Mark tattoo lay just below it, and it was tingling. They both stared intently at it for a moment before Bellatrix pepped up, her eyes meeting the other witch's timid ones.

"Well, we'll have to cut our playtime short today, Muddy one; duty calls!" She let out a shrill cackle and turned on her heels and Apparated out of the tiny cell in a cyclone of black smoke.

Hermione stared unblinkingly at the spot Bellatrix was just at for a few moments before she jumped to her feet as fast as her wobbly body would allow.

Bellatrix had _Apparated _out of her cell. Did that mean she could too? Her mind raced at the possibilities of escaping and returning to her friends. She knew her body was weak and trying to Apparate _anywhere_ without the proper mindset could lead to some horrible splinching; but after what she had endured the past couple of days; a splinched limb or two was well worth the risk. She screwed her eyes shut tightly and filled her mind with the one person whom she wanted to see more than anything.

'_Ron,'_

Her body spun, it felt as if she was being pulled through a tiny keyhole limb by limb. Her mind screamed in protest as her body was tossed around a tornado, every inch of her skin burned like she was thrown into a fire.

Then everything went black…

TBC!

…/…/…/…/…

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long but I hope it was decent enough. R&R please! Reviews are love! (All grammatical errors are caused because this is 6 pages long and I don't wanna read over it again.)**

**Nicole**

ATTRIBUTION DETAIL »


	4. A Change in Scenery

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm so happy with the feedback for this story! Sorry for the delay in updates, I started school again so I've been incredibly busy with that. *cyber apology cuppycakes for all*. I've toned Bellatrix's accent down a bit cuz I realized I was trying to hard to base it off of Mrs. Lovett lol. Anyhoo, on with the story!**

**../../../..**

_**Chapter 4: A Change of Scenery**_

Well this was certainly an odd feeling. Everything was inky black, and no matter how hard Hermione tried to focus her eyes they felt like they were rolling in every other direction. Her head was throbbing; her brain felt as if it was made of gelatin; in short, everything _hurt_. Her eyelids were heavy and weighed down but after a lengthy struggle Hermione managed to slowly open them. Her eyes burned from the sudden stream of bright artificial light that greeted her, and she had to squint to try and focus so that she could assess her surroundings.

She gradually pushed herself into a sitting position, her sore muscles screaming in protest. She noted that she was on top of a lush dark green carpet but a tiny cot was beneath her. Her tired eyes scanned the room and he blinked in confusion. She was no longer in her cell; far from it actually. It looked like someone's bedroom. It was tastefully decorated with cherry wood furniture and a large canopy bed up against the far wall, made of the same deep red wood. Lilies filled a few vases on top of the bureau and bookshelf. It was beautiful.

Hope flooded Hermione's mind suddenly and she couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire Cat. _'Maybe I managed to Apparate successfully? But where am I then?' _She reasoned that Ron must be here somewhere, considering he is what she was imagining when she attempted her escape- if that is what she had truly done.

She shakily stood up and her stomach lurched with nausea and her head spun; she figured she must have been lying down for quite some time. She slowly made her way towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it. It was so soft, covered by a large black quilt with white stitching. Her fingertips caressed the soft fabric of it as she again examined the room and noted that there was a rather large window right above her cot, a much welcomed surprise considering her former accommodations; even as the sky outside was pale gray and tiny rain droplets lightly pelted against the window panes.

When the nausea subsided Hermione stood once more and slowly walked over to the full length mirror, next to what had to be the wardrobe, to examine her physical condition. She eyed herself up and down. Someone had cleaned her up. She certainly _looked_ better than she felt; another small win for Team Granger. Her skin looked as if it had been scrubbed clean, as well as her hair; it was soft to the touch as it lightly fell down her back and shoulders. Her torn and tattered robes were now replaced with an over-sized white jumper that just barely covered her bottom.

Another oddity: whom on earth would dress her like this? Certainly none of her loved ones, and _especially _not Ronald; he had more class than to let her be seen in something so provocative against her will.

She didn't have to wait long for her silent questions to be answered though, because as she was staring at her reflection she heard the door open behind her, and in walked the last person she was hoping to see.

"Well well, look who's finally awake! After a whole bloody week at that!" Bellatrix marveled in mock surprise as her reflection sauntered into the bedroom, slamming the wooden door behind her carelessly. Hermione spun around and her heart sank deep in her chest as the Death Eater stopped only inches in front of her. This didn't make any sense.

Hermione shook her head slowly in disbelief as her eyes skimmed everywhere as if trying to calculate something. "I-I don't understand…"

"_I-I don't understand…" _Bellatrix mocked in a sing-song voice. "You're lucky to even be breathing right now, Muddy. If I hadn't happened to fancy coming down to the cellar for a spell you would've completely bled out." She shook her head and made a 'tsk-tsk' sound of disapproval. "Silly little creature, thinking you could try to apparate away like I did, didn't you? It isn't wise to dabble in such affairs that you _clearly_ aren't competent enough to perform."

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around herself and locked eyes with her captor. "How do you know that I tried to apparate?"

Bellatrix flashed the girl an arrogant smirk and sniggered deep in her throat. "Well given the fact that you splinched one of your arms and a rather large portion of your leg clear off, it didn't take much to muster up a guess. Do you think me daft? This whole mansion is charmed so that only followers of my Master can enter by magic."

The younger witch clenched her jaw in irritation and let her hardened gaze fall to the floor; suddenly finding the fibers in the carpet quite interesting.

Bellatrix closed the space between them in two strides and before Hermione could react the older witch twisted her hand in her brown locks and forced the girl around so that she was looking back into the mirror, Bellatrix behind her, her front pushed flush against Hermione's back. The sinister woman rested her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder as their eyes met in the glass.

Bellatrix's bony fingers untangled themselves and began stroking Hermione's hair slowly in a kind of mock reassurance. "You will learn your place soon my muddy pet, I guarantee it."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, wishing the older woman would just let go of her and punish her for trying to escape. She loathed the closeness of the Death Eater; it was sickening and yet made her stomach flutter in an odd kind of sensation that she could not pinpoint all at the same time.

But one question was still left unanswered: "If I'm not outside of the Manor, then where are we?"

Her silent wish for distance was granted as Bellatrix let her go and almost as if she was bored, strolled over to the oversized bed and lazily flung herself onto it. She leisurely leaned her back against the headboard and clasped her hands behind her thick ebony curls as she crossed her legs at the ankles.

"My quarters of course. Where else?" Bellatrix smiled cockily as she gazed around her bedroom. "Home sweet home."

Hermione's jaw nearly slammed to the floor in shock. _This_ was her bedroom? Bellatrix Lestrange? '_Bellatrix Lestrange- demented Death Eater extraordinaire' _? This certainly didn't make sense.

"Don't look so surprised, deary. Do you honestly believe for a second that'd I'd leave you to your own devises after your little _performance_ back in the cellar? It's apparent that I've got to keep a closer eye on you now. Besides, I'd like to think that your new living arrangements are quite better than the cellar; so you've no reason to grumble."

The young witch, still standing in the same position as before, simply shook her head. "I am not _grumbling_ I just find it hard to believe that _this_ is your bedroom. It doesn't suit you at all. It's much too cheery, and you're well…_you_." She emphasized the last part by letting her hands gesture around the room. The comparison was like night and day; the 'night' currently lounging on the bed dressed as if for a funeral.

Bellatrix seemed slightly taken aback by this, her brow furrowing as she sat up straighter on the bed. "Come now Granger, I may be the pinnacle of evil; but I'm still a woman. I've had this room decorated as such since before I was sentenced to Azkaban; I was much less mad in those days." A crooked smirk graced her ruby lips at the last part.

Hermione scoffed, feeling bolder now at Bellatrix's sudden slip of human emotion. "You mean to tell me that you haven't always been a stark raving lunatic? _Ha_!" Her tone was thick with sarcasm.

Bellatrix scowled and faster than Hermione could even blink she flew off the bed and threw the young witch against the wall violently; knocking the air clear out of her lungs. Her arms were pinned above her head, Bellatrix's sharp claw-like nails digging harshly into the skin of her wrists as the weight of her body was forced upon Hermione's. She struggled to breathe normally.

"I'd watch what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours if I was you, Mudblood." Bellatrix hissed directly in Hermione's face, her breath hot on the smaller girls' skin; but giving her goose bumps despite herself. She fidgeted under Bellatrix's weight and closeness; a thousand emotions running through her mind at once, and those damned butterflies were back again.

"Less of course you'd rather I just slice your tongue clear out instead." Her black eyes glazed over as she smiled dreamily at the possibilities, lost in her own thoughts. Hermione gawked at her as she continued. "Course, I can think of a few other things I'd much rather use it for instead…_but_ all in good time." Her large eyes focused once more and bore into Hermione's more timid ones, and she involuntarily bit down on her bottom lip at the submissive position she had the smaller girl in, and the intense fear and uncertainty that simply radiated off of her smooth skin.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and felt herself blushing under the scrutinizing stare. She wasn't what one might call 'experienced', but she knew lust when she saw it, and by the way Bellatrix was staring at her, and her last comment; her whole demeanor just screamed _sex_. The very idea terrified her; she knew that Bellatrix would have no problem raping her if it came down to it. The woman was known for two things: Death and sadistic sex; and she certainly did _not_ want to lose her virginity to a neurotic sociopath like Bellatrix Lestrange. She wanted her first time to be gentle and romantic, and preferably with Ron.

The tiny brunette was brought out of her inner monologue only to realize that Bellatrix had released her from her insufferable grip and was speaking to her.

"…but of course that'd be too easy. No, I do believe it's time for you to pay your penance for trying to escape. You must learn. I _will _break you, my pet."Her wand suddenly seemed to appear from out of nowhere…an extension of Bellatrix's arm; completing her vicious persona.

Hermione's pulse roared in her ears as the next word that fell from Bellatrix's venomous lips was enough to literally make her fall to her knees…

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione was once again writhing in pain on the floor as Bellatrix just watched on in sheer pleasure.

It was going to be a long night…

TBC!

…/../../../..

Sorry, I know that was terribly short and random but I just wanted to get this updated and set the stage for some possibly-soon-to-come-smuttiness. ;) …BUT only if I get lots of lovely reviews! *hint-hint,nudge-nudge*

Nicole


	5. Cyanide and Honey

_A/N: I am so so so sorry for the incredibly long wait. School has been totally insane, plus I was stuck on where I wanted to go with this chapter. I think I did it justice though._

_Disclaimer: HP and all of that good stuff belong to JKR, and I'm a sad koala because of it._

…_/…/…/…/…_

Hermione had fallen into an odd routine over the past 2 weeks during her time captive inside Malfoy Manor, or more specifically, Bellatrix Lestrange's bedroom. Her days were filled with all of the various tortures that the Death Eater could concoct inside of her rotten brain. The brunette had been electrocuted, cut, stabbed, magically stretched on a rack, every bone broken at one time or another, and almost drowned; all the while Bellatrix would recant tales of how the war was coming along and the various Mudbloods and Muggles alike that she and her fellow Death Eaters had slaughtered that day.

Crucios had become few and far between in Bellatrix's agenda. She had quickly learnt the joys of torture at her own hands as opposed to with a wand. Thank Merlin for small favors.

But the one thing Hermione dreaded above all else, physical torture included, were Bellatrix's _nighttime _rituals.

After Bellatrix and the Malfoy's finished their supper and she had been fed her nightly ration of table scraps on the floor of the dining area, she was forced to hand wash every dish, a chore usually reserved for their House Elves; but no task was too menial for the young Mudblood in her opinion.

Once that had been completed, Hermione would degradedly climb up the large staircase, her ankles shackled by magical bonds making it difficult enough to walk let alone climb up two dozen stairs, and then proceed to enter Bellatrix's bathroom.

Oh how she _despised _bathing the Death Eater; not because Bellatrix was unpleasant to look at naked, quite the opposite. In fact, Hermione found herself admiring certain _assets_ on the older woman as she scrubbed her pale skin with the bubbly loofah; thus creating a swirl of complicated emotions and reactions within her body.

"_It's such a shame that all of that raw and natural beauty has to be wasted on someone with such a retched soul."_

Hermione would reason that _that _was why she ogled Bellatrix's naked and soapy form night after night; confused envy. The older witch would simply smirk throughout the whole process and make coy remarks that made Hermione's skin flush redder than it already was throughout the whole ordeal.

"Alright, alright! Enough washing my chest Muddy, I _know _they're quite marvelous, but stop trying to cop a feel!" That shrill cackle would echo throughout the large bathroom and Hermione would just grit her teeth, avert her gaze and continue on.

After Bellatrix grew bored with this light little torture (knowing full well how much the whole thing embarrassed the girl.) she would allow Hermione to bathe in her used, cooling bathwater; as she watched of course. Her dark eyes would drag over every single inch of Hermione's naked flesh as she stood wrapped in towel only feet away. Hermione had willed herself after the third night not to cry at this, but instead, just keep her eyes focused on the water and the patterns that the dissolving bubbles created. (She had been quite shocked the Death Eater took _bubble baths _of all things as a way to get clean.) She was thankful that she was even granted this small luxury, even though Bellatrix had made it quite clear that she only let her bathe in the first place because she didn't want her room reeking of Mud.

…/…/…/…/…/..

It never took Bellatrix long to fall asleep once she collapsed lazily beneath the over-sized comforter, after making sure that Hermione's magical ankle shackles were secured to the wall of course.

It always took Hermione _much _longer to fall asleep. Lying on a tiny cot a few feet away from a deranged serial killer was not exactly the thing lullabies were made of…

Tonight was different though. The Malfoy's had hosted a dinner party in the Dark Lord's honor so she was burdened with much more work afterwards. Voldemort had told Bellatrix that she would be allowed to keep her new pet to do as she wished as long as the Mudblood never made herself present while he was around. She was not worthy of his gaze, and after all, it was not she who Voldemort was after; It was Harry Potter. She was good bait but it appeared no one had taken it yet and come in search of their friend.

She was grateful for that one demand and had been able to stay in the kitchen all night until the _guests _had left, before beginning her chores.

By the time Hermione trudged upstairs, two hours later than normal, Bellatrix had already bathed herself; tired of waiting for her pet. Hermione was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

She opened the door to Bellatrix's bedroom timidly, terrified of waking her captor and facing the wrath that incurred. The room was pitch black and the brunette witch could just make out the form of the older woman sprawled out on the bed, but it was obvious she wasn't sleeping…

Hermione froze as the sound of a soft whimper drifted into her ears.

'_Oh no, no, no…'_ The girl pleaded in her mind. She did _not _just hear Bellatrix Lestrange _moan_.

Of course she had to be proven wrong as the shadowed figure of Bellatrix writhed on the bed and moaned a little louder this time.

'_Maybe I can just slowly back up and go keep the House Elves company until she's…er…finished.'_ Hermione reasoned with herself as she attempted to shut the door as quietly as possible.

Bellatrix's voice, suddenly thicker than normal, cut through the silent darkness like a knife, making Hermione nearly jump out of her skin. "Get in here Muddy One."

The younger girl felt her bottom lip tremble as she obeyed and stepped further into the room, her heartbeat rushing in her ears. She knew Bellatrix was touching herself, and there was only one reason she'd want Hermione in the room with her while she did it.

With each step closer towards the bed candles magically ignited themselves all over the room, bathing everything in a sinister glow. Bellatrix had planned this, her stomach lurched.

Her nails dug so painfully into her palms that she was sure she would draw blood as her knees made contact with the edge of the bed.

Bellatrix's breathing was audibly ragged and Hermione forced herself to look up, her gaze slipping over the totally naked figure of the raven-haired witch, her elegantly long fingers buried between her legs, and her free hand massaging her full breasts as her black eyes bore into Hermione.

"Strip," Bellatrix ordered then bit her bottom lip and arched her back as a breathy sigh escaped her pale lips, washed free of the ruby paint that usually adorned them.

Hermione started to shake her head 'no', hot tears blurring her vision of the woman beneath her momentarily. "Please…N-no I-I"

Bellatrix launched herself towards the edge of the bed, even sitting on her knees in front of Hermione; she was still taller than the girl. Her breath was hot in her face and her heavy breasts heaved themselves against Hermione's still clothed chest. "I said strip off your robes _now_ Mudblood! Or I can promise you that your precious virgin blood will spill tonight."

Hermione swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and nodded, her eyes closed tightly and tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Bellatrix fell back on her elbows to enjoy the show, the candlelight casting harsh shadows across her already sharp features.

Trying to draw out the inevitable, Hermione peeled off her oversized shirt and the pants she was assigned to wear for her chores. She opened her eyes and watched in disgust as Bellatrix's right hand traveled down between the valley of her pale breasts and past her toned and taut stomach to back between her closed legs, and stroked herself as she watched Hermione.

With a shaking hand Hermione reached behind her and unclasped her bra and slid it off. Next came the simple white panties, and as they slid down her toned legs Bellatrix's breathing increased considerably.

The young witch hugged her naked form awkwardly under the lustful gaze of her female captor. Bellatrix looked at her like this every time she had to be naked in front her, but tonight it was more intense. The wanton way the older witch was staring at her created a not-too-unpleasant heat between her legs. This wasn't right; she wasn't attracted to women, _especially _not Bellatrix Lestrange! But deep inside Hermione knew that obliging to her captor's sick perverted desires were the only way to keep herself relatively safe…and alive.

Bellatrix licked her lips predatorily and beckoned Hermione forward with a single curling motion of her finger. The brunette timidly climbed up onto the bed and as she drew nearer she watched the older woman's long legs fall open elegantly, exposing her smooth shaven center to her. She met Hermione half way and placed a bony hand behind the girl's thin neck and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

This wasn't the first time Bellatrix's tongue had invaded Hermione's mouth, but it _was_ the first time she kissed back. For her own safety of course, she reasoned as the raven-haired women's velvety tongue caressed her own and scraped along her canines.

Hermione felt her eyes close of their own accord; she fought the demons inside of herself as she sucked on Bellatrix's bottom lip roughly, eliciting a tiny groan from the other woman. All she had to do was get through this…and pretend that she wasn't enjoying it.

Bellatrix pulled back slightly and muttered against Hermione's kiss bruised lips as she caressed the back of her neck with her long nails, giving the girl goose bumps. "You're going to be a very good little Muddy Puppy and go down on your mistress until I'm good and spent, yeah? And maybe if I'm feeling generous you'll get something in return." She dragged her tongue over the hollow of the other girl's throat enticingly.

Hermione pulled back slightly and searched the shadowy depths of Bellatrix's eyes; trepidation filling her own hazel ones.

"I-I don't know how, I've never done anything like that before." She chewed on the inside of her cheek as her stomach turned to knots in an instant. Could this get any more uncomfortable? Shouldn't she have been experimenting with this sort of thing back at Hogwarts with someone like Luna? Hell, even Pansy bloody Parkinson would be more suitable if this had to be done at the moment.

Bellatrix flashed a crooked smirk full of twisted amusement. "Don't worry, you Mudbloods are so used to doing degrading things, you'll catch on quick." She winked before forcing Hermione's head down between her open legs by her thick hair. The young witch squeaked in surprise as her mouth was forced down onto Bellatrix's center. A musky aroma filled her nostrils and she didn't entirely hate it. She did the first thing her innocent mind told her to do in this situation; she slowly and timidly slid her tongue out from between her lips and took a quick swipe at Bellatrix's folds.

The Death Eater's hips bucked against her mouth at this movement and Hermione took this as a good sign so she repeated the action a few more times; starting from the little bundle of nerves at the top down to Bellatrix's opening, gathering her wetness on her tongue.

Hermione had to begrudgingly admit, Bellatrix tasted quite delicious. Like fresh honey. Bellatrix let out a louder string of moans as the young witch developed a rhythm with her tongue.

She laid out flat on her stomach and placed her arms beneath Bellatrix's thighs to draw her closer to her mouth and began flicking her tongue at various speeds and patterns to see what got the best reaction from the older woman. Each ministration seemed to be working on a level of its own because Bellatrix's hips were rocking against Hermione's mouth at a steady pace as one hand grasped and pulled on the bed sheets while her free hand tangled itself in the girl's brunette locks, urging her on.

Bellatrix let out a guttural moan. "Mmm, oh yes, good Muddy One…_Yesss._"

Hermione nipped at her clit with her teeth then sucked it between her lips, Bellatrix screamed in pain and pleasure then growled, grinding her hips more forcefully now, moaning a string of obscenities every so often.

Hermione smirked inwardly as she watched Bellatrix from beneath her eyelashes. The older witch had her eyes closed tightly, her head thrown back in pleasure, thick unruly curls fanning beneath her as she writhed in pleasure at her ministrations. She couldn't believe that _Bellatrix_ was submitting herself like this, to a Mudblood no less. It was unbelievable and flattering all at the same time, but, like Bellatrix had told her before; she was just forbidden fruit to her. Hermione was Bellatrix's fetish; her sick little indulgence, and _that_ is what made Hermione feel degraded.

She sucked and nibbled more adamantly on Bellatrix's clit, determined to make the other woman succumb to her.

Bellatrix was effectively riding Hermione's mouth now; her erratic breathing and the sound of Hermione's tongue caressing her drenched core were the only sounds in the room. She was beginning to feel a familiar tightening in her stomach, like a coil deep inside her was threatening to snap. "Oh Merlin! Fuck! Yes, s-so clo…_FUCK!"_

Hermione gasped against Bellatrix's core in surprise at the sudden show of emotion and her mouth was suddenly flooded with the older woman's release. Despite herself she swallowed the nectar-like juices and felt the rest coating her chin as Bellatrix rode out her earth-shattering orgasm.

Bellatrix's body went slack and Hermione sat up, wiping her chin and mouth clean with the back of her arm and she simply stared down and the other woman uncertainly. Her eyes were closed, the rise and fall of her naked chest slowly steadying herself.

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself so she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them and watched.

After what felt like an eternity, Bellatrix finally opened her heavy eyelids and tilted her head to the side to stare back at Hermione; a lazy smile gracing her lips as she eyed the uncomfortable girl.

"Well bloody hell Granger, I've had my fair share of playthings in the past, but I believe you just earned your keep!"

Hermione felt herself blushing despite her best effort. She was pretty sure that was the closest she would ever get to a compliment from her.

Bellatrix chuckled haughtily at this and started crawling towards the other girl on all fours languidly.

She purred as her lips connected with Hermione's once again, tasting herself on those young innocent lips. "Your turn, pet."

…/../../../../..

WELL? :-) Any good despite the delay?

Next chapter will be smut as well!

Review please!

Nicole

….


End file.
